The invention relates to tools and methods of treatment of well-bores that are used, for example, in the exploration and production of oil and gas.
In many of the well-bores (as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,419, incorporated herein by reference) so-called “packers” are run in on a work string (for example, coiled tubing), to allow for treatment of the well-bore by perforation of casing and/or fracturing operations. The packers become stuck in the well-bore, however, resulting in lost tools and, sometimes, loss of the entire well.
There is a need, therefore, for improved well treatment devices, systems, and methods.